This invention is directed to a fluid delivery system and more particularly, to a modular truck body for the delivery of fluids by a system of tanks and pumps to mobile construction equipment.
Mobile truck bodies are typically modular in design and are implemented in a wide variety of embodiments. Such truck bodies are generally task specific, with a different truck body affixed to a chassis reflecting the task for which the body is designed. For example, a mechanic truck body is capable of including a variety of compartments to hold tools, equipment, replacement parts, air compressors, pneumatic tools and hoses, and the like. Similarly, an electrician truck is capable of including a variety of compartments containing equipment, tools, hydraulic lifts, and the like. Current truck bodies lack the ability to provide a variety of servicing fluids, such as grease, oil, antifreeze, and the equipment necessary to contain and pump such servicing fluids. Also, available truck chassis of different classes have a wide range of cab to axle/trunnion. Current truck bodies are not adapted to conform to truck chassis classes of different types and sizes. Also, current truck bodies do not include means for preventing leakage of servicing fluids during their transportation, nor do they include suitable means for securing fluid vessels in the truck body.
Thus, there is a need for a fluid delivery system capable of providing a variety of servicing fluids via a mobile truck body. In addition, there is a need for a fluid delivery system capable of preventing leakage of servicing fluids during their transportation. There is also a need for a fluid delivery system for delivering a plurality of service fluid reservoirs adapted to conform to truck chassis classes of different types and sizes. There is also a need for a fluid delivery system that includes means for securing fluid vessels in the truck body.